Six Fears
by NextTimeI'llBeStronger
Summary: Takes place in between chapters 41 and 42 in Allegiant. Tris get's over one of her fears with Tobias. By Caitie


**(takes place in between chapter 41 and 42)**

His fingers are trailing down my stomach making my skin feel like it is on fire, they dip under the waist of my jeans at my hips then slide towards the button. He hesitates there and looks into my eyes, without saying anything I know he's asking me if he can go further and instead of replying I just pull him down for another kiss. He takes it as a yes and slowly he's pulling my jeans down my legs. They get caught around my ankles so I start to push off my shoes and socks so I can be free of jeans.

Before I know what I'm doing my hands are traveling down Tobias' back to the waist of his jeans, then around to unbutton them. I push them down his hips until I can't reach any further and Tobias tugs them off the rest of the way, our lips never parting.

Tobias shifts so his body covers mine, his strong arms holding him up. One of his hands is rested in the dip of my waist before traveling up over my ribcage. His hand stops just below my bra, his thumb resting just beneath breast.

I can tell he's unsure, that he doesn't know it he should or shouldn't go any further. Instead of waiting for him to decide if it's too soon I decide. I reach my hand behind my back and unclasp the bra. Instantly it releases and rests limply on my chest.

Tobias sits up, his lips leaving mine hesitantly. He's straddling my hips as he looks down at me. His hands travel to my shoulder, he hooks his fingers around the straps of my bra. I find I can't look straight into his eyes as he pulls it down my arms, exposing more and more of me to him. He tosses it to the ground, never taking his eyes off of me. "Beautiful," he whispers. I'm still looking away from him. His fingers touch under my chin and he pushes it up so I have to look at him. "Beautiful," he whispers against my lips.

His lips press up against mine and I forget about my insecurities, I forget everything but him and me right now. He lowers himself so his chest rubs against mine and we both moan at the contact. He lifts himself up again and my hands snake around his back, pressing him against me. He smiles against my mouth.

As Tobias resituates himself over me, one of his hands grazes the side of my breast. I sigh into the kiss and his hand comes back to my breast, his fingers just barely touching my skin. I take his hand in mine and move it so it cover my breast completely. Tobias slowly starts to move his hand against my skin as his other hand comes up to cradle the back of my head, tangling his fingers in my hair.

"Tobias," I whisper, pulling away from the kiss.

He lifts his head to look down at me. "Do you want to stop?" he asks, starting to sit up, his hand falling to his side.

I sit up too. "No," I say quickly. "The opposite." Tobias' dark blue eyes sparkle.

My hands drop to my hips and I start pulling them down as far as I can with Tobias kneeling over me. He shifts to one side and I'm able to pull them down the rest of the way and I toss it over with our others clothes. Tobias is doing nothing, just watching me. I don't feel uncomfortable though. He looks at me like I'm unique, and like I'm all he's ever wanted. He smiles up at me, that smile that only I ever see. I lean closer to him, my hands on his hips pulling at the waist of his boxers until he's free of them.

Tobias moves towards me but I push him back until he's sitting on the couch, his legs stretched as much as possible. I lean closer to him then shift until I'm kneeling over him. Our lips meet again in a slow kiss. I feel his hands resting on my hips and slowly I lower myself until I'm sitting on his lap. Tobias groans and his fingers press harder into my hips. I don't quite know what I'm feeling, I've never felt something like this before, but I like it.

My hands rest on his chest, feeling the ridges of his muscles. I shift, getting more comfortable in his lap and Tobias' hips jerk against me. I sigh, feeling skin rub against his. I don't know how much longer I can take this feeling, it's so good but all I want is more.

I wrap my arms around his neck and lean backwards. He follows me. I feel the armrest of the couch against my back and stop. Tobias' lips leave mine. We don't have to say anything, we communicate without words. He looks deep into my eyes then sits up. His hands are on my thighs, slowly easing them apart. I don't feel uncomfortable as he looks at me, I want this. I want him.

His hands are on my hips now as he moves closer to me. I feel the tip of him just barely touch me. He stops. Tobias leans down, his lips touch mine and we kiss deeply. Suddenly he pushes into me. I had heard the first time hurt, but I didn't think it would this much. I squeeze my eyes shut, determined not to cry out or shed a tear. Tobias is inside of me, but he's not moving, he's waiting for me. He looks down at me and I nod, the pain has lessened a bit.

Tobias pulls out, his lips finding mine again, this time he pushes in slower. He's moving rather slow, afraid to hurt me so I wriggle my hips against his. He moans into the kiss and starts to move faster.

My body feels like it is electric, like lightning is surging through my veins. I've never felt this good before. We've stopped kissing, it was too hard to maintain. My heart is beating so loudly that it's all I can hear. I can feel Tobias' hot uneven breaths against my neck.

I feel something, an intense burning in my lower abdomen, so intense I know that this electric feeling inside of me must be coming to an end soon. That burning in my stomach seems to explode and I've lost control of my body. My back archest and I'm clinging to Tobias as the feeling starts to die down.

Tobias is moving faster inside of me, he's almost done as well I know. I feel him release inside of me, right now I'm not even worried that we didn't use protection. He collapses against me and I wrap my arms around him, holding him against me, not wanting this moment to end.

He pulls out of me and rolls onto his side. The couch is narrow so he pulls me so I'm practically laying on top of him. My energy is completely spent, so I just lay against him, my head is over his heart, and I love hearing the beating inside his of chest.

"I love you," I whisper as I start to close my eyes.

"And I love you," he whispers, his voice deep, I can tell he's close to arms tighten around me.

I no longer have seven fears. We are Four and Six. I smile as I close my eyes and let sleep take over.


End file.
